1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light socket structure, and particularly relates to light socket structure for controlling a plug to be accommodated within or exposed from a main body of the light socket structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the convenience of electric power and the advancement of industrial technology, household electrical appliances acquire power via plugs plugged in sockets which are connected to municipal power grids. Hence, the use of the electric power has become indispensable to humans. However, because the use of electrical appliances is increasing and the number of sockets in a household or workplace is usually limited, adapters with multiple sockets have become a common solution to the lack of wall sockets.
In generally, prior art adapters with multiple sockets are comprised of a seat body, a pair of conductive pins disposed on a plug surface thereof, and more than two sets of conductive pin holes disposed on the other surface thereof to form a one-to-many expanded socket. Hence, when the pair of conductive pins of an adapter with multiple sockets is plugged into a wall socket, multiple electrical appliances can be plugged into the multiple sets of conductive pin holes.